Dodge ball Kiss
by TheRedSeraphim
Summary: Love is like Dodge ball...hard to play with someone clinging to your arm. One-shot


**RS: This one takes place two years before the beginning of the World Regeneration Journey in Sylvarant.**

**Colette: Happy days…**

**RS: Who let you in?**

**Colette: Some person who's name was Iexisttomakeredseraphimslifemiserable.**

**RS: (is downcast) I thought so…**

**Colette: Red Seraphim doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. If he did, the extra battle that included Mithos, Kratos, and Yuan all at once would be in the English version.**

Lloyd Irving was sitting on a stool, trying to create a wet-on-wet style painting. He was doing an incredibly well, especially since he wasn't one to pay attention in class. He mostly slept during all of the classes, except for Art and PE. It was a scene that he knew well, the village. He had even painted the people well.

"Lloyd, that's so good!" A voice said next to him. He looked up suddenly, startled that he had been so closely observed. Then he sighed. It was Colette.

"Jeez, Colette, you startled me!" Lloyd answered; hand on his chest, breathing slightly irregularly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Colette said, blushing with her head downcast.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Lloyd said, slightly blushing also.

Colette looked up, smiling at Lloyd. Then she had a look of astonishment on her face.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, Lloyd, I'm so sorry! It's entirely fault!" Colette said.

Lloyd turned to see that while talking to Colette, his brush had dropped, putting on a black, unattractive layer right down the center of the painting. Lloyd adopted Colette's surprised look. Then he swore loudly.

Professor Raine looked up just in time to see who said the oath. Lloyd swore again as a piece of chalk impacted on his brow, earning the chalk eraser before he hit the floor.

Later, during PE, everyone was changing into their gym clothes. In their perspective locker rooms.

"Hey, Lloyd, what happened to your painting?" Genis asked.

"Ah, Colette startled me and accidentally messed my painting." Lloyd answered.

"I hope you didn't snap at her…" Genis said.

"Of course I didn't! It was an accident!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, you would have bitten the head off of anybody else but Colette." A boy from the corner said.

"Nu-uh! I don't bite people's heads off." Lloyd protested.

Everybody shoke their heads.

Colette was dressing at the same time when somebody spoke to her.

"Colette, what happened with you and Lloyd?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I accidentally made him mess up his painting…I feel awful." Colette answered, looking down.

"Oh, come on, Colette. Stop doing that. He probably told you that it wasn't a big deal." Another girl interrupted.

"Yes, but…I know he was upset about it." Colette said.

"Just like men. Always getting upset over trivial things like that." Said yet another girl.

Colette looked at the girl in question. It was Jessica, the girl who had broken a boy's arm for trying to explain yesterday's homework to her.

Colette sighed.

Professor Raine was dressed in an athletic jacket and shorts, which were being stared at by the older boys in the class, except of course, for Lloyd, who was doing stretches. Raine blew the whistle she was wearing.

"Alright, students! Today, we're going to be playing dodge ball. I will divide the teams." Raine shouted over the excited murmurs from the boys and the sighs and pleads from the girls.

As Raine ran of the list of people and pointing to sides of the playground, designating their side, Lloyd and Genis were talking.

"I hope I'm on your side, Lloyd." Genis said.

"Why, Genis? You're pretty good at dodge ball." Lloyd said, looking at him quizzically.

"Baka! You're probably the best player in the entire village!" Genis said, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, Genis. You'd be really good if you put your mind to it. Just have fun!" Lloyd said smiling.

Genis sighed. Then Raine called his name, and he went over to Colette's side.

"Lloyd Irving. You're on Jessica's side." Raine said.

Lloyd cursed under his breath. "I don't want to play with that crazy bitch." He muttered silently.

Everyone got in their perspective lines, waiting for Raine to blow the whistle. Jessica was standing next to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you have to protect me, m'kay?" She said in what Lloyd supposed she thought was seductive, but just sounded like a whining brat.

"Hell no, Jessica." Lloyd gave as a response. He started as Jessica suddenly clung to his arm, just as Professor Raine blew the whistle to begin.

Lloyd tried to get a ball, but wasn't even down halfway when all of them were gone. Jessica was still clinging to him, and was whining something about him not getting a ball fast enough.

"If you would get off my arm, you bitch, I could have gotten one!" He hissed at her.

He finally got her off of him, just as Colette threw a ball at her.

WHAM! The ball hit Jessica right in the face. Lloyd picked up the ball, then noticed there was a note in Colette's handwriting.

"SORRY!!" It said.

Lloyd laughed aloud. He stopped only in time to see a ball coming at his face, and even his ex-sphere-enhanced reflexes couldn't dodge.

Later, Lloyd and Colette were walking Genis home.

"I thought that the note on the ball was hilarious, Colette!" Lloyd said, still giggling from the memory.

"Heh heh, yeah, that was priceless!" Genis said, agreeing.

"Guys, I put the note there as a real apology!" Colette said, a little huffed.

The pair of boys laughed even more.

"C-Colette…heh heh heh! You- you don't…ha ha ha! N-need to apo- hahahaha! For…a…game where you…he he he…are supposed to throw balls at another person!" Lloyd said, through gasps for breath.

Colette smiled a little at the boy's laughing.

Genis waved goodbye to Lloyd and Colette as he ran into his house. Lloyd sighed. Colette looked at him, then looked at Genis's house.

"He's a good friend, isn't he?" She said to Lloyd.

"Yeah. By the way, did he throw that dodge ball that got me out?" Lloyd asked.

Colette giggled. "Yeah, he did!" She said.

They both laughed as they walked to Colette's house.

Lloyd waved goodbye to Colette and started to walk home.

"Wait a minute!" cried Colette from her doorway.

Lloyd turned as she ran down the steps to him. He had assumed that she would stop running a couple of feet away from him, but she only stopped when their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other.

Then, she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

They both blushed as she did it, but Lloyd more-so. Then she quickly ran into her house. Lloyd stood there, stunned.

Two days later, Colette was walking to school when she saw Lloyd running towards her. She quickly looked down and blushed.

She looked up to see that Lloyd's face was mere millimeters from hers. Then he quickly closed his eyes and kissed her on the cheek. Then it was his turn to blush, and he ran into the schoolhouse.

Colette put her hand on her cheek. She was so happy that she couldn't focus on anything that Professor Raine said for the rest of the day.

**RS: There. I actually finished another story.**

**Colette: I love this one!**

**RS: Your opinion doesn't count.**

**Colette: Why not?**

**RS: Because you're in the story. Please read and review.**

**Colette: And if you see anything you don't like in the story, please put that in the review.**

**RS: Note: that doesn't mean its going to be changed or I make sure to avoid that in the future.**


End file.
